Field of the Disclosure
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a camera module, and more particularly to a camera module equipped with an optical image stabilizing function capable of providing an auto-focusing function and a shake compensating function as well.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a digital camera module, instead of a photosensitive film, uses an image sensor such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) to photograph a digital image or a moving picture.
A camera module with an image sensor is used on wide fields such as a mobile device capable of photographing a photograph, a monitoring camera and a surveillance camera mounted on a vehicle due to advantages of less volume and excellent physical performance. Particularly, the trend is that a camera module used for a mobile device is gradually miniaturized, multi-functional and light-weighted.
Recently, a camera module used for a mobile device is basically mounted with an auto focusing function or an optical image stabilizing function. Meantime, devices forming a camera module must cater to demands for miniaturization in response to miniaturization of lenses and improvement of optical performances.
A driving apparatus such as a voice coil motor is used to accomplish the auto focusing function, where the voice coil motor performs the auto focusing function by vertically moving a lens or a sensor in a predetermined space. Furthermore, a device is mounted to vibrate or move the lens or the sensor in a predetermined direction to stabilize an optical image, where a device such as a step motor or a voice coil motor is additionally arranged.
However, mounting of additional driving elements for compensating the vibration or movement or inhibiting shaking may disadvantageously increase volume of the camera module, complicate a manufacturing process and reduce a manufacturing efficiency.